


Come Join The Fun

by Ombresable



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magic, Demonic Possession, Epic Friendship, F/M, Female Protagonist, Friendship, M/M, Multi, Necromancy, Other, Polyamorous Character, Polyamory, Polyamory Negotiations, Strong Female Characters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:41:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23952472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ombresable/pseuds/Ombresable
Summary: Her magic. She knew it all her life. Had trained to resist and use it. But this one, this call, however need her, it is powerful. The attraction force deployed to contact her is unprecedented. She could only compare it to a black whole. Dark, cold and forceful.Lohan is a young official state necromancer. She is charged to invastigate strange magical activity. Her nightmares brings her to Mont Ebott, 3 months after the “Unexpected Monsters citizen released from underground!" events.
Relationships: Papyrus & Sans (Undertale), Papyrus (Undertale)/Reader, Sans (Undertale)/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Come Join The Fun

Come join the fun

It isn’t a problem, at first.

Waking up, not remembering anything. Just this uncanny feeling of being drag into something so heavy she can’t resist it. She always lived with this sensation of attraction when her magic respond to another one. She knows it. She knew it all her life. Had trained to resist and use it. But this one, this _call,_ however need her, it is powerful. The attraction force deployed to contact her is unprecedented. She could only compare it to a black hole. Dark, cold and forceful.

The first to receive the information is her head manager, of course. Such power, undetected, she had to brief the others.

Ms. Nora gave her two weeks to assess the situation, alone, as usual. Nowadays Magus were not very famous and appreciated by the population, so the resources of the state didn’t really match up for more than one person dealing with “unknown not threatening magical resurgence” as the administration put it.

Nonetheless, the fund they gave her is considerable. She suspect Ms. Nora to have a second agenda on this one. Yet, she trust her uneasy feeling on this mission and therefore forced herself to sleep in the car for the first few days before reaching her destination. Thus, without knowing how long it will take, she is keeping the most of her initial budget. After crossing the all country, or so it seems, she wakes up in the shadow of a mountain, soreness in her back.

Mont Ebott.

She shouldn’t be surprise, honestly. After all the history of this place no wonder it could still generate magical disturbance.

Beyond the obvious she knows she arrived. It is instinct, or whatever they call it at the academy. Actually it is probably more that, she can’t feel her headache today. Yeah. Mostly the missing headache, clearly.

She calls Bastian first, got into his voicemail, and decide against leaving any messages. He knows what to expect from her anyway. For her friends and family they are still in vacation. He is the only one of them knowing about her little working jaunt. The day she left she tried her reassuring voice to ease the situation and promised to be back soon.

“No need to worry” She said five days ago… oh well, watching the mountain she hopes this one will come true.

Bastian was sad to see her go but not mad. She told him to not wait for her to enjoy the holiday. At this time of the day he is probably with Amanda in bed. Or is it Camille? She guess that, no matter what, he will not answer until late. That one isn’t intuition, just basic logic and understanding of Bastian’s sex life. Which she did cuts herself from to follow her migraines.

“Great” She says walking her black ranger into the fresh mud while thinking about the two-week of enjoyable physical relationship she is missing.

The morning dew made the grass wet and slippery so she left it to stay on the empty parking slab.

No Bastian then.

However, Ms. Nora answer right away.

“Lohan, tell me.” Direct as usual.

Head of the H department, Ms. Nora is a petite slime monster lady. Using the vibration of her magical gummy flesh to scream during meeting she can focus the debate on her in 2 seconds. Which is truly terrifying to hear. It is no wonder she got the job first when her predecessor left. Short temper and smooth voice, she is a tough person.

“Good morning Ms. Nora. I arrived on the site. It’s Mount Ebott. Location 53.48—”

“Thank Lohan, I know where that is!” Of course. Who wouldn’t after the all “Unexpected Monsters citizen released!” last spring. “Are you certain?”

Ms. Nora’s voice doesn’t betray anything but for her to ask a second time, Lohan understand the seriousness of her question.

“ Yes I… well I… I will send you my report a the end of next week but I’m pretty sure.” Damn! Why does she stutter.

“Lohan, listen” She sounds tired now. “I need you to be more than sure. You know what it could mean right?” Does she? “ We cannot have another Ragming Town situation here. I trust you but after your last mission I’m worried. Are you sure to be able to judge the situation?”

Oof! Wow unfair! Lohan tries hard to remember that Ms. Nora is not meanly harsh, just worried and for actual good reasons.

“I’m fine Ma’am’.”

“Lohan…” Oh no, here we go again. “ I just want to know you don’t go out there too fast. You will always have a place with us, you know that, but if necessary, in the meantime, I can send Glenn in four days to replace you and you can finish those lovely vacation of yours. How does that sound?”

Erk no! Not Glenn! Also, how could she read her so easily?

“There is nothing to worry Ma’am. It’s likely to be a natural extraction of magic deposit. I mean… it was the place of the Last Battle after all. Even after 400 years the reappearance of Ebott’s Citizen and the disappearance of the Kekkai probably left underground pockets to escape.” Wow. She is impress of how logical and believable it sounds. “Plus, I really wanted to go back to work.”

Small lies.

“Hum… I know.” Ms. Nora whispers.

She wonders if she should actually tell the truth.

_I can’t sleep properly since three months. Someone is following me in my dreams! I hear them calling every night!_

Yeah no. Over dramatic.

Anyway, her little scientific pirouette seems to work because Ms. Nora continue.

“Talking about Ebott’s Citizen…” She punctuates. “I don’t want to alarm the local authorities. It is too soon for them or us to accuse anything or anyone even a magic pocket. This is not only us Lohan, we are talking about politics here. Do you understand? You are going unsupervised and without the department acknowledgment, I count on your discretion, it that clear?” Ah… that again.

“Yes and _I bow_.” She hears crackling into the receiver and knows the contract is on.

As usual, the “This Message Will Self Destruct In Five Seconds” thing. It’s been six years and she still doesn’t fully understand why they sometimes have to do this vocal pact.

Before she could add anything, she hears another sound, the click of a computer mouse.

“Actually, you are coming at the right time!” Ms. Nora says with a chuckle. Chuckle?

“Really?”

“Yes, this weekend is the first festival of their release of the Kekkai, or “barrier” as they call it. If this is really just a natural magic event, it shouldn’t take you too long to finish it. Stay until next Wednesday, contact me if necessary, but don’t make trouble.”

Offended Lohan opens her mouth but her phone start to vibrate.

Bastian?

Her head starts pounding.

Something is wrong.

“I sent you Sherman’s report, it is very important for you to read it before you interact with any of the inhabitants, especially you. Actually I’m curious to see what you think about it. I’m sure you will find it as fascinating as we did with Sherman. I wanted to invite you sooner to discuss about it but I had to be sure you fully recover those last weeks. ”

Lohan is not listening. She removes her phone from her ear to look at the screen. It doesn’t seems to work no matter how long she press her finger on it. The sun is coming up from the mountain and suddenly everything seems too bright and overwhelming. Her headache is back.

“And… Lohan?”

“Yes Ma’am?” She says, massaging one of her temple trapping her phone between her ear and her shoulder.

“Try to relax, okay?”

“Of course Ma’am, thank you.”

“Good” Says Ms. Nora before hanging up.

When Lohan looks back at her phone, she received a message from an unknown number.

“Come join the fun.” She reads out loud.

Advertisements?

She deletes it.

*

Walking to the Police Station is common for her. First, find the epicentre of the magical phenomenon, then register to the local authorities. The first two rules of any mission.

Easy right?

Unfortunately, today is a shiny day in Mont Ebott City and she can’t even concentrate on the street without blinking twice every second. It never happens in Mahkar City because it’s too up north and the sun is not that aggressive. Or maybe it’s her headache again… Who knows?

Regardless any precedent issue, Lohan feels like her eyes could benefit a bit of rest and decides to stop in front of a small shop. Small town mean free parking lots which is amazing for her and “the fuck*ng budget” as she likes to name it.

She finds a space under the shadow of low rise stone buildings and check her boots.

No mud.

Perfect.

She should have check before entering the car but couldn’t even remember how she got into the centre of the town without banging her head into the steering wheel.

Sunglasses and cortisone, that will be bliss!

On the vitrine of the shop many flyers are tape to present the attractions of the weekend.

Right, the festival.

“Swing ride, Water ride, Bumper cars, Carousel, Ghost train, Mirror palace, COME JOIN THE FUN, THIS WEEKEND IN MONT EBOTT!” Says one of them.

She doesn’t have time to finish reading more than one before the automatic doors open. The air conditioning hit her face.

Is it that hot outside? The sun does rise fast, it’s already noon.

There isn’t much in the shop, but enough to understand she will have to stop at a pharmacy.

When the cashier ask her to pay she realize she is the only human in the store with only three monsters. Nothing extraordinary after all, there always been more monsters than humans on earth. But those one act very unnaturally, at least for what she can tell. They seem happy, very cheerful. One woman is humming a song and another client in the parallel alley start singing with her. That is… cute? She could tell she isn’t in the big city anymore. Is that what people call the “charming persona” of the country side? When she puts on her nose the pink sunglasses she found, the cashier, a white tall bunny, give her a flyer. One she recognize from the vitrine.

“It start tomorrow.” He says smiling so warmly it could burn her eyes even with her new protection. On the flyer is a cubic robots with a chef hat and a gigantic plate of spaghetti. 

“COOKING RACE WITH THE UNPARALLEL SPAGETTORE!” Is written in big red letters next to what seems to be the face of a feminine looking robots imprinted on a… steak?

“Thanks…” She puts the flyer in her bag. “Do you know where the local police station is?”

The bunny beam?.

“Of course! Down the street, in front of the sea. You can’t miss it, it looks like an angry fish ah ah!” He bend over the front desk and lower his voice. “ I think it’s a joke about the irony of fish being out of the sea but I never got it to be honest”.

Lohan fix the cashier and smiles, trying not be awkward. She sometimes forget that outside the megalopolis people can be chill and nice. It is refreshing but the urban life didn’t prepare her for basic friendliness with strangers.

“Well thank! If I get the joke I promise to come back to you.” Is she weird?

The bunny wink and wave at her until she turns.

Seems not.

When her feet walk outside she starts sweating instantly. Yes, it IS a hot day. There is no shadow on the street and her second purchase is a cheap blue cap with a yellow M on top just before sun cream and pills. She only got her black ranger to walk, which feel more and more uncomfortable after each step.

Summer is coming.

When she finds the police station her body is half liquid. There is a long queue in front of the door which makes sense, if there is a festival she is probably not the only foreigner Magus to be present. Still, she is surprises by how many people are waiting especially with how uncomfortable it looks. No benches, no shadows, only a small white staircase getting into the double wood doors entrance. The town facilities are obviously not prepare for an event of this size.

“Excuse me?” She ask the first human she sees since she arrived and the closest of her in the queue. “Do you know when it closes?”

The woman turn around, the smile on her face is contagious.

“Of course! 8pm exceptionally this week. You can come tomorrow morning if you don’t want to wait. There is fewer people before 10am.”

Wow. Is she working there?

The woman doesn’t stop smiling and Lohan leave after thanking her.

People are so friendly in this town, it’s a bit freaky. 

When her head face the sea she can smell fresh air and warm sand. Why bother register now? It would be too painful to wait plus she just gets here. Ms. Nora recommended her to rest. Everybody wants her to rest. Fine!

The sky is bright blue.

She feel the need to immerse her body in the water so bad that it’s only when she removes her shoes to let her feet touch the sand that she knows she can’t wait to buy a swimsuit. Which, like a second pair of shoes, she didn’t thought would be necessary in her journey.

The fact that there is some people on the beach makes her hesitate. She is not ashamed of her underwear, of course not! But the old grey boxer and the flat dirty black bustier top are not very beach material.

Yet, the only idea to go back on the burning main street to spend more money is a no go. Watching the queue being static she knows there is nothing else to do than wait.

No way! The sun is already burning the few area of her visible skin. In the distance, children are running screaming to the sea. Watching, she spots a small creek behind a dune and looking at the phone, she decides it’s about time to get a real rest on something else than the back of her car.

New mission! Find an isolated place and some shadow where she can sleep for more than four hours.

“I bow.” She says softy, mission accepted. Ah ah!

She tides everything in her backpack. Her dark green leather jacket enters once she finishes pressing it inside, shoes laced to the side she hopes she didn’t stuck anything in the zip.

Following the seashore, the wave lick her legs, the water movement is so smooth and enjoyable she doesn’t realise her headache is gone. The path ascends and soon it’s only her and sandy hillocks with yellow flowers. She frowns. Those flowers smell bad.

The more she gets closer from the access to the creek, the more she feel at ease.

When was the last time she was alone the beach? More importantly : When was the last time she was truly alone?

After the accident, everyone was there for her. Not letting any chance for the Fall Down to happen. It’s been good, yet this mission proves to her the need she had to breathe outside the cocooning life of those last months.

With all the urges and need to leave days ago she wonders if the caller is the only cause of her departure. There is no reason to think she wants to escape Bastian - Who would want that, common on!? Bastian! – but the vacations with her friend was already an escape from her recent suffocating home environment. Been in Mont Ebott alone, taking some distance, she does discern how crucial solitude will be for her recovery. For the first time in weeks she knows everything will be fine. No past accident or awkward magic dream can make her doubt.

She is confident about it while she stops on top of the dune. Everyone was there for her, now she needs some space to focus on herself.

“Nothing to worry about.” She repeats.

Afterall, her physical and mental form are recovering nicely. Even with the recent dream disturbance her magic hum is louder than before. Stabilised.

So what’s happening now? She is in a small town in the south, kilometres away from anyone, only two people knows where she is. Too excited by the scenery and bother by the weather she decided to take some times. She can’t feel the caller or any magical phenomenon so far and she is sleepy. Plus the warm temperature doesn’t help, for sure.

The access to the creek is narrow and the stones are too fragile to even stand on it to go down.

Lohan is looking at the bottom. No sound, nobody, just what she need. 

She refuses to let the cliff instability slow down her downhill.

Concentrating on her legs she fix her feet on the ground. Gravitation, a basic spell. It tingle on her toes and when she walks on the first white stone her skin attracts the material. It will take some times.

She could have use much stronger and useful spells, if only she knew how. At the Academy she was forbidden from taking any advanced class other than the conjuration one. And even about conjuration, half the options were demanding to connect with vibrant magic, the type of magic to be alive. Ergo, not HER type. It made it painfully clear what was the disadvantage of being something else. Something like her.

Hopefully, once gone, she was recruited by Ms. Nora and her department. Without their help she would have finish like all the _Nekrósmanteía,_ working for ceremonial magic. Just an accessory of the old-time. Used for the only power the public opinion think they possess. Not that it’s not a great skill, mediumship, clairvoyance, but the real possibility are so much more endless than just giving your full life in a coven to “calling the dead and appease the spirits”. Life proved her that. And the Ragming Town mission too…

Her feet doesn’t burn when she land on the sand. On the other side of the creek the sun doesn’t show itself. It is the prefect area to rest and avoid sunburn. Sitting, she looks at her phone. The connection is non-existent, there is no way she can reach her e-mail.

Oh well, report can wait.

Ms. Nova said something about Sherman. She will have all the time in the world to read it this evening waiting at the police station. For now, there was no headache, no smelly fabric of leather car, only her, the sand, the sound of the waves and the sun.

She feels the need to close her eyes.

Badly.

Her ear touch the sand and she fall asleep instantly.

*

_Eyelid heavy she wakes up with sand in her eyes._

_The beach is devastated, the air is full with particles. Her brother takes her skeleton hands in his._

_“I can’t find the other. Go!”_

_When she turns to flee there is humans on top of the creek. She keeps crying and realizes it’s not sand on her face but dust._

*

The first time Lohan tried a spell on herself she was fifteen.

Fifteen, pimples on her jaw and jumper always strongly tied around her waist. Her first attempt was to remove this horrible beauty mark on her ass check. Learning about apoptosis in her biology class, the spell was supposed to make the dead cells gone off her skin.

Beauty mark isn’t dead cells.

The result? A second-degree burn from her left ass cheek and her admission into the Academy.

Surprisingly, except for her, it didn’t stop the next attempt or those after.

Nowadays she could separate her sweat from any skin and live without showers if she wanted, although she considers the amount of magic used not worth it. However, it’s very advantageous in some situation like travelling for days, going into the beach and sleep on the sun while sweating.

Very useful when you wake up hungry and the police station is close. There was no point in going back to the centre of the town, at least for now. Her car – _bed_ \- is still waiting in the parking after all.

The bar she found to eat has a charming ambiance. The temperature isn’t particularly hot when she sits in front of a fire monster bartender but it could’ve have been quite irritating to feel the sand and sweat from the beach earlier during the all evening. So yeah… Magic shower power!

She ordered a burger and the only tea available. Both of them monster products. Not like there was other option, which was unusual. Even small shops have human brand, but really she doesn’t mind. Food is food for Magus, no matter the base of its molecules.

Savouring the only meal of her day her eyes are attracted by a singular shape. On her right side a smooth and silky white head is hiding in two bony arms. She wasn’t paying any attention when she entered, too busy thinking about the menu displayed on the wall. Therefore it's with amazement she realizes the other client on her sides is a skeleton.

The report of the state online website indicates the presence of only two necromancers, three including her, in the area and none in Mont Ebott.

But even without this information she should have felt the usual hum of another necromancer magic. They are powerful, been able to tame their magical signature. She knows hers is hidden exclusively by an amulet made in the H department and regenerated every twenty-seven days. Not that she needs it, but she asked the artifact to avoid unwanted attention.

Magus are certainly respected but not warmly appreciated, so necromancer? From a Human or Monster point of view, better not mentioning it. People tend to react strongly on the topic. Lohan knows the cost of this debate personally, having still some argument with acquaintances time to time.

Thusly, what's the point to hide its magic and still manipulate a dead body to be seen publicly?

Is this necromancer… bragging?

She throws an eye at her surrounding but no one in the bar seems to react to the skeleton. Maybe there are used to it.

A native probably?

Looking closely, they are wearing a blue bandana and are making small tremors, causing the fabric of their grey top to vibrate silently. They are short. It unsettle her at first thinking the size of the body is one of a human child. Yet the dimension of the bones on their arms and legs are quite thick. They obviously altered the original appearance of the dead body. Impressive. The quantity of energy required to do so and keep it that way is probably enormous.

An unknown magus and shapeshifter then. If only she could see their soul or just…

“What?”

“What?” Says Lohan watching the skeleton. They speak?!

“I Asked First. You Are Watching Me. What Do You Want?” The voice was hoarse with vibrations, like they had being screaming or crying. Maybe both.

“Sorry.” _Yes I was watching you, don’t want to creep you out but can I touch you?_ “Sorry it’s just… you seemed a bit out, I wanted to be sure you were okay.” _Eech, super weird Lohan!_

“Oh…” The skeleton straighten on their sit and give a sad smile.

“I’m the one who is sorry. Thank you for your kindness, I was waiting someone but they… never came.”

They look heartbroken. Lohan turn halfway on her bar stool, her face open.

“Want to talk about it?”

They seems unease and hide their eyes behind their hands. Is it weird to talk to a stranger at the bar? Not that she has never done it but the skeleton make her unsteady and curious. She is probably just making him feel uncomfortable. Not everyone want to talk about their problems.

“Not Really.” The skeleton sigh.

Oh. Okay.

“It’s A Family Matter.”

“Ah…” Lohan take a sip of her tea. _Be brave, you can take the lead of the conversation if you want!_ “Then I probably can’t help, you.”

The skeleton remove their hands and watch her. The eyes are dark with white pupils, she can’t even see the back of their head.

Fascinating.

“I’m an orphan.” She shrug.

The other necromancer open their mouth comically. At the same time their eyes widen and Lohan is sure she never saw such vivid expression on a skeleton. They look like a puppy.

“Really!? ME TOO!” They shout surprise.

That’s the happiest and weirdest “me too” she heard in her life. Her confusion probably shows on her face because the skeleton move slightly and the bone below their eyes turn blue.

Um weird.

“Oh no! I mean… it’s my brother! We had a fight.” He sigh again. “I know he likes this place so I proposed him to come join me tonight.” Their eyes are watery. “But he must be needed space because he didn’t answer me.” 

The skeleton turn their face away from Lohan.

“Sibling fight um?”

“Not just us, unfortunately.” They whispers.

“Big family then?”

“You could say that.” There again they seems on edge. Family right? Does it mean there is other like them here? The necromantic gift is often carry through the soul of the parents. Lohan wonders…

“I’m sorry I can’t say I have any advice for you, I don’t have siblings either.”

The look on the skeleton face become sorrow as if despite their grudge with their brother it’s physically painful for them to imagine someone without a sibling. Lohan find it cute.

“So… Does your brother is like - _us_ – you?” _Way to introduce it Lohan!_

The skeleton frown “What do you mean?”

Before she can answer a ringtone interrupt them and the skeleton look at Lohan apologetically while picking up.

“Yes? Hey yeah, still. No he didn’t. Hum…no it’s fine. I will come ho… oh! Okay okay you’re right, thanks”. 

The skeleton got out of their sit.

“Thanks for the talk Miss, I think that was my cue to leave.” Walking out he winks at her.

_Say something!_

“Eh yeah! Nice meeting you!”

When they pass the threshold of the door Lohan turn around and look her plate like it personally insulted her.

Such a wasted opportunity.

She pays for her food and start to leave. On the floor next to her is a blue bandana.

She never considered herself a very talkative person but she knows how to be social. However meeting another of her kind is so rare those days it makes her a bit too enthusiastic. Especially one that is not stuck in a coven but walking out in what she likes to refers as ‘the real life’. You know, with alive beings. Yes, that was a joke.

Taking the bandana she hopes she will have another chance to meet them.

Outside she turn on the next and only street in direction of the centre and sees a white head walking in her direction.

_Well, that was fast._

She wonders if she should pray for money or sex. Maybe it will appear too?

She stop herself on the sidewalk and tend towards him the bandana, smiling.

“Hey, there! I think I have something for you.”

She expect to see the sad smile again but quickly realised the skeleton’s body in front of her is not quite the same as before. Yes, it is the identical hum of magic than earlier and the same face but it seems… disturbed? Like when you write your signature but it’s not like the original version. Same handwriting but different lines. Not only that. She can see their physical aspects are more… edgy.

So uncanny.

They changed their appearance again. Is it some kind of _thing_ for them? There are now wearing a black coat with fur on the hood, a red jumper – _who wear that in summer?_ \- and a black short letting their bony whites legs to be seen. On their face an empty grin with pointy teeth, one of them golden.

“You are something for sure.” She says letting go the fabric when the skeleton fingers pull it without saying a word.

The skeleton look at her with those dark eyes, this time their iris surrounded by a red halo. They are a bit taller and larger too, plus, she is sure that small crack crossing their right eye wasn’t there either in the bar earlier.

“You missed a part.” She chuckles.

If they are bragging it’s working on her.

Concentrating magic on her left hand she brush her thump on the scar and it instantly retract itself. Good as new.

Before she can recreate the tooth the skeleton slap her hand away. What?

“the fuck u’r doing?!”

Positively the same voice… not the same tone.

“Um, helping?” Her hand is warm, there is something in the murmur of their magic that makes her dizzy. She is fascinated. “I didn’t want to be rude.” Does they take offence of her intervention? Older Magus can be real bitchy when they feel their power challenged.

”By the way, I’m very impressed and would know if we could hangout later during the week? I’m staying a few days for the festival so…”

Hoping her smile is peaceful and non-threatening she checks the skeleton face which is… sweating?

“I feel like I could very much enjoy your company. I really want to give you my number, if that’s okay for you?” She search in her right pocket but only find the piece of an old wrapping candy.

Where are her visit cards? It’s fine, she doesn’t really need it.

She feels a magical wave heating her soul and when she looks back in front of her, they are gone.

Not “I’m-walking-away-you-weirdo” kind gone. Just gone.

Vanish.

Disappeared from fine air.

The street’s lights only shows her shadow on the ground. Completely taken aback she watches both ends of the road. What in the world is happening today?

“Hello?”

But nobody answer.

She steps where the skeleton was a second ago and gasp. The magical rest of their presence is thick. concentrating she could almost reach it.

“…a-fucking-mazing”

She is pretty sure they teleported away!

…

From her.

Oopsy.

Scaring locals.

Good work for a first day Lohan.


End file.
